In a solid-state imaging device that has an organic photoelectric conversion film as a photoelectric conversion unit on the upper side of the semiconductor substrate, the film stress in the upper electrode might locally concentrate on the organic photoelectric conversion film. In this case, there is a possibility that property fluctuations of dark current, white defects, and the like of the organic photoelectric conversion film occur in a conspicuous manner.
To counter this, the technique according to Patent Document 1, for example, is disclosed as a technique for reducing the film stress to be given to an organic photoelectric conversion film by an upper electrode. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique by which a second upper electrode is formed on the outer side of a first upper electrode formed above an organic photoelectric conversion film so that peripheral portions are connected to an insulating film, and the second upper electrode functions as a film stress adjustment unit. With this arrangement, the influence the film stress generated in the upper electrode has on the photoelectric conversion film can be reduced, and property fluctuations of dark current and white defects of the organic photoelectric conversion film can also be reduced.